Babysitting like no other
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: Babysitting on the night when the grown up's decide to go out, many complication's occur. And because they was so eager to have the night off, Goten, and Trunks is forced to babysit even longer. They just hope the brilliant scientists find's a way to end their nightmare.


**Hey Guys! I'm back with yet Another story! Please R&R! n.n**

**Go on my Profile and check out some of the other stories I've created!**

* * *

**Summary: Babysitting on the night when the grown up's decide to go out, many complication's occur. And because they was so eager to have the night off, Goten, and Trunks is forced to babysit even longer. They just hope the brilliant scientists find's a way to end their nightmare.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:** Babysitting Like No Other_

"Now Trunks, are you sure you could handle them?" Asked the Blue haired Scientist, as she applied red lipstick to her thin lip's.

The teen chuckled lightly. "Mom, I'm Positive. Babysitting isn't hard." Trunks replied, leaning back on the door. He watched as his Mother scurry back and fourth in the room. The young Saiyan couldn't help when the end of his lip's curled up into a small smirk. Today was the day that all the grown up's was going out to eat together, which was rare as they seemed to be busy lately.

It was really good to see everyone coming together again, They haven't had time when it was just them, no kid's to watch or have them on there toes. as it was also good on his part as he too needed this. And who was he to butt in when a time like this came?

"Yes, but when dealing with two hyper active Saiyan children, it could be troublesome." Bulma explained, working her way toward's her full length Mirror. She smoothed out her Navy Blue dressed, and adjusted her hair. She stared at her Son through the Mirror and creased her eyebrow's. "I'm serious, Trunks."

"So Am I! There won't be Any trouble while I'm around, they love me and beside's, Goten's coming over to help out."

"Okay but-"

_Ding-Dong!_

Bulma sighed lowly. "No Parties, Mister!" She said sternly, pointing a finger at him. She turned and quickly scurried out into the hall. "Vegeta! There here, come on!" Yelled Bulma, making her way down the step's, closely followed by her Son. "Vegeta!"

"Don't rush me!" Came a Grunt. He stood at the top of the step's, grumbling how uncomfortable he was in his dark suit.

As he came down the step's, he was met with his smirking Wife. "Look at you, handsome." She threw a wink his way before making her way past him and toward's the door. She opened it to see ChiChi, who was dressed in a Red evening gown. Goku, who was dressed in a similar suit as Vegeta, but in dark blue, and Goten, dressed in a bright green shirt and some dark blue jean's.

"Goku, Chichi, Goten! So glad you could make it!" Bulma exclaimed, engulfing them three in a hug.

It was only second' until Three more figure's landed behind the family. "Where here," Came a voice behind them.

Upon hearing a much different voice, the six turned their head's to see a stunning Videl in a Black dress, Gohan, who was matching with his Wife, had on a Navy blue suit, and held a 6 year old Pan close in his arm's.

"Trunks!" The six year old squealed as she seen the Lavender haired teenager. She flew out of her Father's arm's and into His.

"Good, everyone's here. Alright, let's get moving!" Rushed Chichi.

"I can't wait!" Goku exclaimed, happily. He wrapped an arm around Vegeta's neck and pulled him closer, talking over his threat's.

"Thank you, Trunks." Bulma said, kissing him on the cheek. She then leaned down to kiss her 5 year old Daughter, who hugged her, giggling.

Placing Pan on his hip, he, Pan, Goten, who came with Bra in arm, waved at the adult's retreating form's as they entered in a small limo.

Once the limo was out of view, Trunks sighed in relief. This is something he needed. A huge house all to himself (Excluding Pan and his sister), just him and his best friend. They all walked back inside.

The teen's made their way into the large kitchen.

Trunks placed Pan down on the counter before turning toward's the fridge. Opening the freezer, he pulled out a Strawberry shortcake Icy and waved it playfully in the six year old's face. He let a smile appear on his face as he watched her eye's brighten at the treat.

Pan reached her small arm's and quickly took it from his grasped and took a bite out of the frozen treat.

Trunks chuckled down at her before glancing over toward's his friend to see him playing with his baby sister. "So how's you and Marron doing?" Goten questioned, not looking up from the laughing girl in front of him. "You haven't mentioned her in a while."

"Really good actually." Trunks admitted. "I think this relationship might work."

"Awesome. Hey, I'ma call people up so we can get this thing started already." Goten exclaimed, taking out his phone.

"Sure, I'll get these two settle in Bra's room." Trunks said, lifting Pan from her spot on the counter. He made his way toward's his sister and lifted her up easily in his free hand, and exited the kitchen.

Once to Bra's room, he placed the two on their feet. "Alright. You two just stay in here for a while and I'll come and check on you in a bit." And with that, he took his leave, closing the door behind him.

It didn't take long before the house was engulfed by teen's. Loud music pounding in the speaker's, Different type's of Snack and drinks all around, Mainly Alcohol..

_In the kitchen..._

He grabbed her by the waist and hosteled her up on the counter, before coming to stand between her leg's. With both hand's on either side's of her, he held a smirk as he leaned in.

She gave a cute smile as she also leaned in, closing all space's between them as their mouth's clamped together. It was only second's until they both pulled back for need air.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" Trunks suggested. He got Giggle's and a nod for his answer, and he smirked. Grabbing her hand in his, he lead her out of the kitchen and into the living room, pushing pass many somewhat drunken Teen's.

He kicked the door open and closed it with his foot, drowning out the music from below. He crashed his mouth over her's, his arm's snaking their way around her waist. He was earned with a small moan in comfort when he deepened the kiss. Without breaking contact, he easily lifted her up and walked toward's his bed.

As they fell on the soft Mattress, he couldn't stop his hand's from roaming all over her form, which she moaned in delight as he touched all the right place's. She wrapped a slender leg, bringing him closer.

After a few minute's, he pulled up breathless. Giving her one of his best smirk's, he grabbed the hem's of his shirt in one hand, and pulled it off swiftly, before tossing it carelessly to the side.

Marron also sat up, taking off her shirt and disregarding it to the floor before pulling him back down, crushing her mouth with his once more.

His hand's came on her side's, slowly making it's way toward's it's destination. He broke the kiss, his lip's now leaving small butterfly kisses on her neck as His hand's gently ran over her Breast before giving them a light squeeze. He smirked against her flesh as she gave a small scream in return.

The house shooked violently as a loud explosion was heard in the distance, startling the couple. They could hear faint scream's from the the Teen's down stair's.

Trunks swore under his breath as he climbed off the Blonde and quickly rushed out of the room. He ran down the stair's to see everyone with a scared yet confused look on their face's.

Another loud explosion was heard, causing all the teen's to scream in fear once more. They all ran toward's the door, Ignoring Goten's word's of assurance.

Once the House was now empty, The two teen's looked at each other before both making their way toward's the lab down stair's.

They both coughed as smoke started to fill their lung's. Throwing open the Lab door, more smoke clouded the air. Covering his nose, Trunks quickly made his way inside the smoke filled room, Goten right behind him.

Turning on the small fan, the wind blew the smoke around, but soon, the air started to clear up slightly. Opening his eye's, Goten continud to walk in a different direction, looking around. He stopped once he felt something underneath his foot. "The fuck?!"

Trunks was by his side in a matter of second's. He placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, causing him to jump in his spot. "Dude, what are you screaming for?"

Goten picked up the Giant doll's hand and shoved it in his face. "That's a Giant hand.." Trunks stated.

"I know it's a giant hand!" Goten snapped. "What is your mom doing with this?!"

"It's not her's, it's part of Bra's Doll.." Trunks said, rolling his eye's at his friend. "Who knew Son Goten was easily scared of such thing- wait..what's Bra's doll doing here in the first place..."

It was when they heard coughing did they snap their head's, searching for the voice in the huge laboratory. The two didn't waste anytime in searching for their target's.

When they came near the back of the lab, there was a teen hunched over on all four's, coughing violently.

The two was too shocked to move. How did this stranger even come across in finding his Mother's lab? The long hair blocked the face of the mysterious person.

Finally snapping out of the trance, Trunks turned to Goten. "Go get her some water!" He yelled, snapping the teen out as well.

"Right," And with that, Goten hurried off.

Turning back, Trunks crouched down and rested a hand on her back, patting softly. "You okay?" He asked. But the only response he got in return was more coughing.

Trunks looked back to the teen and waited until she stopped coughing. But jumped back when her head shot up and her eye's widen. "Bra!" The girl cried. She stood to her feet and snapped her heed in every direction frantically.

Trunks face redden madly as he stared up at the teen's body. Her dress was way too short! And tight in certain area's..

He watched as she ran off to the other side of the room. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran after her. The last thing he needed was to loose her.

Trunks stopped in his track's, his eyebrow's creasing slightly in confusion. "Wait, did you just say, 'Bra'" Trunks questioned. But he was rudely ignored when the teen had all her attention to the crouching teen beside her.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

And That's when it hit him. "Pan?!"

The Raven haired teen snapped her head toward's him.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**That's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
